Condenados
by Mello17
Summary: —Ya no perteneces al clan Hyūga.—declaro el patriarca Hyūga. —Eres una Uchiha.—intervino una tercera persona, haciendo que la mirada de todos se dirigiera a él. Uchiha Itachi miraba a la menor con algo parecido a la culpa y lástima.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Aprendió a ser fuerte cuando entendió que debía levantarse por ella misma"**_

_**Avenida 749**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La observó, ella estaba sentada frente a él, con su rostro cabizbajo y vestida con un fino y elegante kimono blanco con decoraciones de pétalos de flor.

Ya la había visto en varias ocasiones, sabía que su nombre era Hinata, sabía por su madre que era una niña tímida y nerviosa, un poco introvertida y silenciosa, y según su progenitora, _"una hermosa y muy tierna niña"_. Aunque para él no parecía nada linda, sus ojos grandes y perlas no le parecían agradables, de hecho se sentía incómodo de solo verlos, sentía que podían ver a través de él, saber sus secretos y sus debilidades, y aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

Su personalidad tímida y nerviosa lo exasperaba, y su complejo de inferioridad no ayudaba a que ella le agradará, ni siquiera como amiga.

Con el ceño fruncido continúo observándola, ella se veía incómoda y nerviosa, junto al patriarca del clan Hyūga, de vez en cuando daba miraditas rápidas hacia él y bajaba el rostro pálida.

_Valla niña rara_.

Con un suspiro decidió dejar de verla, y centrar su atención en la plática de los mayores que por sorprendente que sonara los tenían a ellos como tema principal.

De reojo observó a su padre, su rostro serio y estoico no dejaba entrever lo que por su mente pasaba, al igual que con el patriarca del clan Hyūga, ambos parecían poseer máscaras en lugar de sus verdaderos rostros.

A la derecha de su padre en completo silencio estaba su hermano, quién parecía una réplica exacta de su padre con su rostro serio. Sabía por palabras de él mismo, que no estaba de acuerdo con su matrimonio. De solo recordarlo se sorprendía.

_**¡No! ¡No puede arrastrar a Sasuke a esto también! ¡Matrimonio! ¡Es una locura! ¡Sasuke es un niño!**_

Su hermano, quién nunca perdia la calma, quién siempre obedecía las órdenes de su padre, quién jamás levantaba la voz, había perdido los estribos con la decisión de su padre… con la decisión de su matrimonio.

—_Nii-san_.—susurro tan silenciosamente que era imposible que alguien siquiera pudiera oírlo.

Desde ese día en el que su padre le anunció su matrimonio, y su hermano perdiera los estribos, este no le había dedicado palabra alguna, ni siquiera había volteado su mirada en su dirección. Odiaba eso.

Suspirando con tristeza y melancolía apartó la mirada de su hermano, centrándola finalmente en el viejo hombre que sentado a la cabeza de todos fumaba de una pipa, con aparente calma.

Sabia por las ropas que usaba que aquel hombre no era otro que el líder de Konoha, aunque no era lo que él esperaba, tampoco se podía quejar, líder es líder, y si era Hokage por débil no era. Lo mejor era no subestimar al viejo hombre, y entonces nuevamente su mirada regreso a ella, para su total fastidio.

_¿Realmente esa sería su esposa?_

…

La estaba mirando… otra vez.

Su mirada oscura sobre ella pesaba y su disgusto también, sabía por su ceño fruncido y leve puchero que no estaba muy convencido de eso ¡Sorpresa! Ella tampoco, estaba ahí solo por órdenes de su padre, vestía de aquella forma solo por órdenes de su padre, estaba atando su futuro antes de siquiera empezarlo solo por ordenes de su padre.

No quería aquello, no lo veía justo, pero tampoco era como si tuviera el valor de oponerse. Órdenes eran órdenes, y ella solo servía para acatarlas.

No se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar, la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, pese a la tranquila conversación que los adultos llevaban.

De reojo y tímidamente levantó su mirada a su padre quién sentado junto a ella, escuchaba con total tranquilidad las palabras del líder del clan Uchiha, pero ella lo sabía, bajo aquella máscara de aparente calma, estaba el disgusto, su padre no estaba de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, y era ahí donde ella se hacía la pregunta del millón.

_¿Si no estaba de acuerdo, porque había accedido a casarla con un Uchiha?._

…**..**

—Bueno entonces con ambas partes de acuerdo, solo queda firmar.—hablo el Sandaime extendiendo un blanco papel.—Fugaku-san, firma.—ordeno el Hokage a lo que el líder Uchiha asintió, procediendo a plasmar su firma en aquel acuerdo.

Hinata y Sasuke observaron atentos a los adultos firmar aquella blanca hoja de papel, hasta que finalmente dicha hoja llegó a ellos, por sorprendente que sonara.

—Pon tu nombre.—ordeno Hyūga Hiashi, con severidad extendiéndole una pluma a su heredera quién con su mano temblando asintió.—Sin equivocaciones.—ordeno en un silencioso susurro a lo que Hinata asintió completamente tensa.

La menor observó el papel frente a ella, había letra y palabras que aún no entendía, pero tampoco era como si tuviera el tiempo para descifrarlas, la mirada de todos en aquella pequeña sala estaba sobre ella, por lo que desesperada por dejar de ser el centro de atención procedió a plasmar su nombre en aquel contrato, acuerdo o lo que sea que eso fuera.

Seguido de que Hinata firmara el papel de le fue arrebatado de enfrente y dado al menor de los Uchiha quién en silencio y sin tanto drama plasmó su nombre junto al de Hinata, sin miedo, sin duda, ni arrepentimientos.

El padre del menor lo observó de reojo antes de asentir extendiendo el blanco papel en dirección al líder de Konoha quién con una suave sonrisa lo cogió, observando de reojo a los menores quienes permanecieron en silencio, solo observando.

Sentía culpa por lo que estaba haciendo a las vidas de aquellos dos menores que ni siquiera entendía la importancia de aquel matrimonio, pero nada podía hacer, así habían resultado las cosas.

Con un suspiro el líder de Konoha se levantó de su lugar no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia a los líderes de clan.

—Entonces, aquí termina esta reunión. Que tengan un buen día.—deseo el Sandaime antes de desaparecer tras una puerta dejando tras él al joven matrimonio y familiares.

—Bueno, creo esto es todo.—susurro con cansancio el patriarca Hyūga, levantándose de su lugar, seguido de su heredera, pero para sorpresa de la menor este la detuvo antes de siquiera poder levantarse del todo.—Tu que quedas.—ordeno Hiashi ante la atenta mirada de los Uchiha y la confundida y sorprendida de la única fémina en la habitación.

—…¿¡Q-que!?.—jadeo Hinata con sorpresa observando a su padre confundida y asustada.

El mayor suspiro, con algo de irritación.

—Ya no perteneces al clan Hyūga.—declaro el patriarca Hyūga.

—Eres una Uchiha.—intervino una tercera persona, haciendo que la mirada de todos se dirigiera a él.

Uchiha Itachi miraba a la menor con algo parecido a la culpa y lástima.

—Desde que firmaste el acuerdo de matrimonio pasaste a ser una Uchiha, desde hoy ya no eres más Hyūga Hinata si no Uchiha Hinata, esposa de Uchiha Sasuke.—explico Itachi con pena, haciendo que la menor palideciera.

—¡P-pero yo soy una Hyūga!

—Ya no más.—sentencio Hiashi.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**La venganza es mala, pero puede ser una sonrisa para alguien que ha sido lastimado.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

De reojo la observó, ella permanecía acostada a pocos metros de él, su piel se había tornado un poco más pálida de lo que recordaba y estaba consiente de que ella había perdido peso, no en una cantidad alarmante, pero lo había hecho.

Ella no debía estar ahí, pasando frío, hambre y otras penurias, ella debía estar en su casa, en la mansión en la que creció antes de que le arruinaran la vida uniendola a él, ella debía en esos momentos de estar durmiendo cómodamente sobre una muy acogedora cama y con su estómago lleno.

_Ella no debía estar ahí. _

Habian pasado ya años desde la última vez que la vio sonreír con verdadera felicidad, desde la última vez en que vio sus ojos perla brillar con inocencia y amabilidad. Todo eso se había esfumado aquella noche, toda su inocencia de había ido con aquel mar de sangre, porque esa noche no solo lo marco a él si no a ella también.

"_**Ni siquiera merecen que los mate. Si quieren matarme, odienme, y sobrevivan como puedan. **_

_**¡Huyan! ¡Escapen y aferrence a la vida!.**_

Esas palabras eran las únicas por las que aún no había renunciado a su búsqueda de venganza. Recordar el rostro de su hermano, carente de emociones, observarlo a él y ella le hacia recordar su odio y la promesa que le hizo a ella aquella tarde frente a las tumbas de sus padres, en las que ella se aferraba llorando con agonía.

"_**Lo mataremos…. Vengaremos a nuestra familia."**_

Su rostro pálido, su mirada perdida, sus lágrimas y la sangre en su pequeño vestido, jamás lo olvidaría. Porque esa noche Itachi no solo había acabado con su vida si no con la de ella también.

—_Perdonarnos la vida… ese fue sin duda tu peor error._—susurro con rencor cerrando finalmente sus ojos en busca de un poco de descanso, les esperaba un día bastante pesado.

…**. …. ….. ….. …**

**En el próximo capítulo regresaremos al matrimonio infantil.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"**_**No tengo el valor de alejar el dolor, sólo de calmar nuestra soledad**__"_

_._

_._

—¡De ninguna manera!.—escuchó el grito de Sasuke, quién sentado junto a ella se levantó observando molesto e incrédulo a su madre.—¡Es imposible que comparta mi habitación con ella!.—chillo molesto, ella solo mantuvo su rostro cabizbajo, tratando de procesar aún su situación.

Había sido desechada por su padre, prácticamente había sido regalada a otro clan, pero ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?. Sabía que era una vergüenza como heredera, pero aquello aún no era motivo suficiente para desecharla. Debía de haber algo más, TENÍA que haber algo más; se negaba a creer que su padre fuera un hombre capaz de desechar a su propia hija por débil.

—Sasuke, entiendes que ella ahora es tu esposa.—escucho la suave y amable voz de la matriarca Uchiha.

Levantando un poco el rostro la observó unos segundos detenidamente, sorprendiéndose aún de la belleza simple de aquella mujer. Quién dotada de aquel atractivo singular, miraba a su hijo con calidez, afecto y algo más que aún no lograba reconocer en sus ojos oscuros.

—Si, y eso que.—gruño el menor de los Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

—Tu deber como su esposo es cuidarla, velar por su seguridad y bienestar. Esforzarte para que nunca le falte nada. Ahora no solo eres tú, ahora también es Hinata-san.—explicó la amable mujer con suavidad pero también seriedad.

—P-pero…

—Además sabes que ya no hay más habitaciones ¿Cierto?.—interrumpió nuevamente la matriarca Uchiha sonriendo levemente a su hijo quién solo bajo el rostro con un leve puchero.

Y entonces finalmente la mirada oscura de aquella mujer cayó sobre ella, con la misma calidez que con la que miraba a Sasuke.

—Hinata-san.—susurro la amable mujer observándola.—Es un honor que forme parte de nuestra familia, espero y se sienta como en casa y de antemano me disculpo por todos los problemas que mi hijo le vaya a causar.—se disculpo a lo que ella solo la observó en silencio.

De reojo observó a Sasuke quién mantenía en ceño fruncido y leve puchero. Regreso su mirada a la joven mujer.

—N-no es n-nada. Y-yo también m-me d-disculpo por l-los p-problemas que p-pueda c-causarle U-Uchiha-sama.—susurro bajando el rostro.

—_Es una rara._—escuchó el débil susurro de Sasuke junto a ella, más no tuvo tiempo de sentirse herida o avergonzada.

—Mikoto. Llámame Mikoto.—ordeno la matriarca, con suavidad y calidez, ella la observó perpleja e incrédula.

—…H-Hai. M-M-Mikoto-san.—susurro sonrojada bajando el rostro ante la suave sonrisa de aquella amable mujer.

…**. **

De reojo la observó ella caminaba tras él con su rostro cabizbajo tratando de igualar su paso, fracasando en el intento.

Aún no podía creerlo. ¡Tenía que compartir su habitación con esa rara niña! ¡SU HABITACIÓN! Compartiría su privacidad con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía y tampoco le agradaba.

Irritado, frustrado y molesto se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, esperando que aquella lenta chica llegará hasta él.

—Aquí es.—gruñó, una vez que ella estuvo cerca.

…

Cuando el menor de los Uchiha abrió la puerta de su habitación ella finalmente lo entendió.

_Compartiría habitación_.

Los nervios predominaron sobre su cuerpo, por eso cuando aquel pequeño Uchiha le dio la orden de entrar no se movió de su lugar. Permaneció estática y congelada bajo el umbral de aquella puerta.

Sintió su pulso cardiaco acelerarse y su respiración volverse irregular. No quería estar ahí. Quería de vuelta su habitación, su casa, quería a su hermana, a su primo y a su padre. No quería estar ahí.

—_Q-Quiero irme a c-casa._—susurro con voz rota y ojos llorosos.

Quería de vuelta su normalidad, su cotidianidad.

—¿Qué dijiste?.—pregunto Sasuke con fastidio, pero ella no contesto, en cambio se dio la vuelta regresando tras sus pasos. Iría a su casa, regresaría a su hogar.

—¡Oye…!—escucho a Sasuke gritar tras de ella, pero no sé detuvo, en cambio apresuró aún más el paso.

Volvería a su hogar, regresaría aquella enorme mansión en la cual había crecido. Apenas llegará pasaría por la habitación de su pequeña hermana, y como hacia todos los días antes de dormir la observaría unos minutos, le cantaría una nana, la abrigaría muy bien y le desearía buenas noches, todo eso antes de darle un beso en su pequeña frente.

—_Hanabi-chan, e-espérame._—susurro empezando a correr antes de doblar por un pasillo.

Estaba cerca, recordaba todos aquellos pasillos, sabía que la puerta hacia afuera estaba a solo un salón de distancia, pronto regresaría a su hogar, solo unos segundos más…. Pero entonces todo se jodió, su pequeño cuerpo chocó contra algo, haciéndola caer de espaldas.

Aún en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor escucho rápidas e inestables pisadas.

_Sasuke se acercaba._

Abriendo sus ojos se dispuso a levantarse, más todo intento por volver a huir quedó en eso, un intento, cuando reconoció con que fue con lo que había chocado.

Un chillido de terror fue lo único que abandonó su garganta ante el terror que la persona frente a ella le causaba.

—Hinata. ¿No sé supone que ya deberías estar durmiendo?.—pregunto él, con aquella fría voz.

Pero entonces antes de que siquiera hiciera el inútil intento por hablar las pisadas rápidas e inestables de Sasuke se detuvieron tras ella abruptamente.

—¡P-padre…!—lo escucho susurrar sorprendido.

La mirada oscura y fría de aquel hombre se posó entonces sobre su hijo, con dureza y frialdad.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?.—preguntó el líder del clan Uchiha con severidad.

Ella se tensó ante el sonido áspero de su voz.

De reojo observó a Sasuke, quién al igual que ella se tensó ante la voz de Uchiha Fugaku bajando el rostro a sus pies descalzos.

—N-nada padre. Solo jugábamos.—mintió con voz débil sin levantar el rostro.

Sorprendida lo observó ¿Por qué mintió?, Pero de todos modos no tenía tiempo de contestar aquella pregunta, ya que nuevamente la atención de Uchiha Fugaku se posó sobre ella.

—¿Jugaban?.—preguntó escéptico. Ella asintió nerviosa y asustada.—No deberían, es hora de que ustedes estén durmiendo. Vayan a descansar.—ordeno antes de reanudar su camino, desapareciendo segundos después tras un pasillo dejándolos completamente solos.

El silenció peso por unos segundos antes de que Sasuke lo rompiera, con voz débil pero firme.

—Vamos.

Ella asintió no sin antes darle una última mirada al pasillo frente a ella.

_Esa noche no vería a Hanabi._


	4. Chapter 4

"_**La primer vez que te vi honestamente no creí que llegarías a ser tan importante en mi vida"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Débiles sollozos, molestos, constantes y débiles sollozos era lo único que venía oyendo desde hace una hora atrás.

Contrariado volteo su rostro observando su pequeña espalda temblar ante el llanto. Quería decirle que parará de llorar de una vez por todas y que lo dejara dormir con tranquilidad, después de todo era lo mínimo que le debía después de irrumpir en su privacidad y vida. Pero por alguna razón no podía, el sonido de sus débiles sollozos inútilmente amortiguados le impedían siquiera interrumpir su llanto.

_Q-Quiero irme a c-casa._

El recuerdo de su débil petición aún rondaba su conciencia. ¿Qué acaso no entendía que ya no pertenecía aquél clan? ¿No entendía que ahora era una prestigiosa Uchiha?.

—_Hanabi…—_aquel débil y casi inaudible susurro lo saco de sus cuestionamientos por lo que sorprendido y curioso volteo nuevamente su rostro a ella, quién aún le daba la espalda.

¿Hanabi? ¿Quién era Hanabi? ¿Por qué susurraba aquél nombre con infinita tristeza?, Pero entonces antes de que siquiera él pudiera hallar alguna respuesta o suposición aquella pregunta el sonido de unos débiles pasos lo distrajo.

Él reconocía aquellas pisadas sigilosas.

—¡Itachi!.—susurro sentándose de improviso sin prever que aquella acción hecha de manera tan abrupta sacaría un grito de susto por parte de su acompañante.

—¡Kya! ¡Sasuke-san!.—chillo ella reincorporándose también, observándolo con sus ojos perla abiertos de par en par.—¿E-esta…

Alarmado tapó la boca de su acompañante, impidiendo e interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir. Nervioso dirigió su mirada a la puerta aun cerrada, suspirando de alivio cuando notó que los pasos se reanudaban.

—¡Haz silencio!.—gruño molesto en un susurro soltando a la pequeña Hyūga que lo observaba sorprendida y nerviosa.

En silencio camino hasta la puerta de su habitación acercando y agudizando su oído, pero lo único que logró escuchar fueron murmullos y palabras inteligibles.

—_E-es i-Itachi-sama y F-Fugaku-sama.—_el susurro débil y entrecortado de Hinata lo hizo girar su rostro a ella llevándose un susto de muerte cuando observó su rostro.

Gruesas y palpitante venas rodeaban sus blancos ojos mientras ella veía fijamente a la puerta cerrada.

—¡¿Q-que..!?

—E-estan discutiendo…—susurro ella nuevamente, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos brillaban nerviosos y asustados.

Curioso se acercó a ella sentándose muy cerca.—¿De qué hablan?.—ordeno saber, ella lo volteo a ver unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada a la puerta cerrada.

—N-no lo se, n-no puedo leer sus…—pero de repente se interrumpió y la palidez en su rostro aumentó, sus blancos ojos se abrieron de par en par y antes de siquiera preguntar qué sucedió ella se acostó precipitadamente tapando su rostro con las sábanas. Él lo entendió cuando las voces de su padre y hermano se detuvo y el sonido de pisadas acercándose a su habitación lo alertaron.

¡Los habían escuchado!.

Rápidamente y siguiendo el ejemplo de Hinata fingió dormir, conteniendo la respiración cuando la puerta de su habitación fue ligeramente abierta. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que su padre o hermano lo fueran a escuchar y junto a él Hinata temblaba como gelatina.

No había caso su padre los iba a descubrir.

Pero contra todo pronóstico la puerta se volvió a cerrar y los murmullos no se volvieron a escuchar. La discusión había acabado y esa noche como muchas otras dormiría con la incógnita de saber que discutían su padre y hermano.

¿Acaso era por su matrimonio? Sinceramente no lo sabía, pero deseaba saberlo, anhelaba saberlo.

¿Porqué la mirada de su hermano se veía más vacía?

¿Por qué se respiraba tensión en el clan y más aún en su hogar?

¿Por qué lo obligaron a casarse con tan sólo ocho años de edad?

…

Esa mañana al despertar la tensión se sintió en el aire, tanto así que hasta su propia respiración empezaba a dificultársele y por la incomodidad en el rostro de Sasuke parecía también pasarle lo mismo.

Sentada junto a Sasuke, observó cómo Uchiha Mikoto servía el desayuno con manos temblorosas y nerviosas a la vez que Uchiha Fugaku mantenía su fría y oscura mirada sobre su heredero quién lo ignoraba fuertemente.

Realmente no quería estar en aquella mesa, respirando el tensó aire, es más ni siquiera tenía hambre, por lo que decidió saltarse el desayuno, pero antes de siquiera poder levantarse la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya la mantuvo en su lugar junto a él.

Confundido lo miro de reojo y él solo negó, con una dura mirada obligándola a permanecer en su sitio. Le sorprendió en demasía darse cuenta que aquel tensó ambiente no parecía sorprender a Sasuke, más si ponerlo nervioso e incómodo, notó como cada tanto miraba de entre Fugaku a Itachi con un brillo de impotencia brillando en su mirada, o como parecía querer ayudar a su madre a colocar los platos del desayuno más aún así no hacerlo, obligándose a permanecer siempre en aquella silla junto a ella.

"_Haz como que lo que pasó anoche nunca sucedió, finge demencia"_

Le había ordenado él apenas ella despertó. Poco a poco empezaba a entender o sospechar el porqué.

…

—Nunca te levantes de la mesa, a menos que Otto-san lo ordene, si lo haces tendrás problemas tú y los tendré yo. No puedes ayudar a Okka-san a menos que se te ordene.—dijo una vez estuvieron alejados de su clan, ella dio un respingo ante su voz más aún así asintió murmurando una débil disculpa.

Le molestaba aquello, realmente era algo que no quería que ella ni nadie fuera de su familia supiera. Los problemas en su hogar era algo que prefería mantener en secreto, pero ahora que ella era una Uchiha y su esposa, suponía que era inútil ocultarle ese tipo de cosas, más aún teniendo en cuenta lo que ella había visto la noche anterior.

La miró de reojo, aquellos ojos que lo hacían sentir incómodo realmente le habían sido de ayuda la noche anterior, quizás y solo quizás el tenerla a ella junto a él lo ayudaría a descubrir la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Estaba decidido, ella era su esposa y por tal le debía obediencia o al menos fidelidad ¿No?. Después de todo así era como funcionaban las cosas en su hogar con su padre y madre.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Amar es abrazar el caos y oscuridad de alguien"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—Sasuke-kun, nos están siguiendo.—la escucho susurrar tras él, con su voz suave y calmada.

Él la observó de reojo, sus claros ojos estaban rodeados por gruesas venas y su ceño levemente fruncido, daba una apariencia intimidadora que definitivamente no iba con ella. Aquella mirada no estaba hecha para un rostro amable como el de ella.

—¿Cuantos son?.—ordeno saber.

—Cinco… y son ninjas de Konoha.—contesto ella de inmediato, el asintió con algo de irritación y pocos segundos después maldijo cuando un kunai paso en medio de él y Hinata incrustándose en el árbol pocos metros frente a ellos.

Tanto Hinata como él, se detuvieron en la rama de un árbol, e instintivamente se posicionó frente a ella, protegiendo su menudo cuerpo con el suyo.

—No te apartes de mi.—ordeno sintiendo como ella pegaba su espalda tensa a la suya.

Por entre la maleza de los árboles, la comitiva de la que Hinata ya le había informado apareció y a él no le sorprendió en absoluto reconocer la cabellera rubia de Naruto entre el montón.

—¡Sasuke!.—grito en cuanto sus miradas hicieron contacto.

—Naruto…—susurro él con desdén, desenvainando su katana. Más antes de que la pudiera empuñar correctamente la pequeña y débil mano de ella lo detuvo.

Sorprendido la observó de reojo, solo para darse cuenta que su rostro estaba aún más pálido de lo normal y su agarré en su antebrazo empezaba a temblar descontroladamente. Sus claros ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y antes de que él pudiera entender que sucedía, la voz de uno de los compañeros de Naruto lo congeló.

—¡AKATSUKI!.—grito el ninja de Konoha y solo eso bastó para que él entendiera la reacción de Hinata.

—Itachi…—susurró sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar, al igual que Hinata, pero por un razón completamente distinta. Él odio corrió en él como un río embravecido y antes de ser capaz de pensar adecuadamente, desenvaino su katana y obligó a Hinata a recobrar la compostura.

—Hinata…—le gruño zarandeándola, poco a poco ella pareció volver en si, porque sus claros ojos lo miraron con miedo y horror.

—A-Aun no…—susurro ella aferrándose a su brazo.—Todavía no somos rivales para Itachi-san.—susurro ella temblando de miedo, y pese a que él lo sabía no le importó, en esos momentos lo único que cruzaba su mente era el recuerdo de aquella noche maldita, el recuerdo de la sangre de sus padres derramada bajo sus pies, el recuerdo de las lágrimas de Hinata… el recuerdo de su debilidad.

—E-El nos matará Sasuke-kun.—susurro ella, apretando aún más fuerte su agarré sobre él.—Aun podemos huir, ellos no están tras nosotros, vienen por N-Naruto-san.—susurro desesperada, pero el negó, con la urgencia de ir a cobrar su venganza contra el que destruyó su mundo y corazón.

—No.—y esa fue su única respuesta antes de soltar el agarré de ella sobre él, el dolor en su mirada no paso desapercibida para él, pero no le importó, simplemente le dio la espalda, pero sus próximas palabras lo dejaron congelado en su lugar.

—¡Lo prometió!—grito ella.—¡Prometió que viviríamos! ¡Prometió que me protegería, y juntos haríamos renacer a nuestro clan! ¡Prometió que le devolveríamos la gloria a los Uchiha juntos! ¿Acaso lo olvidó?...


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Días cálidos como aquellos, nunca van a regresar".**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Haberla visto no estaba en sus planes, ver sus ojos perla llenos de miedo y horror lo hizo regresar en el tiempo a aquella noche maldita que destruyó sus vidas, ella no encajaba en sus planes. Aquel matrimonio forzado de su hermano solo causó otra víctima más, otro cargo de conciencia en él.

No sé suponía que las cosas ese día fueran así, se suponía que solo emboscarían a Naruto y su grupo, se suponía que cuando todo ya estuviese decidido él crearía un abertura en el plan y le daría la oportunidad perfecta de escapar a Naruto. Se suponía que así serían las cosas, pero en cambio todo resultó aún más complicado cuando se encontró con los ojos perla de ella llenos de horror y los de su hermano llenos de sed de venganza.

Un suspiro cansado brotó de sus labios cuando observó las lágrimas de ella y el momentáneo congelamiento de Sasuke.

Casi parecían la réplica exacta de hace ocho años.

—¡Pero miren que sorpresa tenemos aquí!.—escucho a su molesto compañero decir con oscura diversión.—¿Qué no es ese tu pequeño hermano menor y su esposa Hyūga, Itachi-san?.—le pregunto desenfundando a Samehada.

Él solo suspiro y cerro sus ojos unos segundos, y en ese momento él fue capaz de regresar al pasado donde la sonrisa de ella era brillante y cálida, donde los ojos de su pequeño hermano lo veían con admiración y respeto. Pero entonces los abrió, regresando a la realidad encontrándose con el miedo de ella y el odio de él.

En sus oscuros ojos se pintó el Sharingan y la tristeza corrió por su cuerpo cuando notó como su hermano y ella se tensaron.

—¡S-Sasuke-kun!.—la escucho gritar y solo eso bastó para que su hermano saliera del shock que su visita inesperada le ocasionó.

—¡Te voy a matar! ¡Juro que te voy a matar!.—prometió con furia antes de voltear hacia Hinata y cogerla de una de sus manos, para simplemente desaparecer en zumbido.

—¡Eh! ¿¡Escaparon!?.—grito Kisame y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando vio su sonrisa asesina.—¡Cómo si lo fuera a permitir! ¡Esa era una mocosa de la rama principal de los Hyūga, no está sellada!.—grito con locura más antes de salir a la caza de los ojos de Hinata se encargó de impedirlo.

—Nuestra misión es el Kyūbi, no Hinata.—le recordó con frialdad, deteniéndolo y haciéndolo chasquear los dientes.—Si después de nuestra lucha aquí aún tienes energía para perseguirlos eres libre de hacerlo.—le propuso en un intento por mantener las apariencias.

Kisame sonrió y asintió regresando su mirada a Naruto y su grupo quiénes permanecían alerta y a la espera de su ataque.

…

_(De vuelta al pasado.)_

Él la observó, ella desentonaba de manera sorprendente en el clan, todo en ella era diferente, desde sus claros ojos hasta la aura cálida y amable que desprendía en su andar. No sé suponía que un Uchiha fuera así, se suponía que fueran fríos e intimidantes, crueles y antisociales.

Ella era como un cálido rayo de luz que de colaba por entre las nubes oscuras de su clan.

Suspirando se acercó hasta donde ella jugaba con las flores del jardín de su madre.

—Hinata-sama.—la llamó, anunciando su presencia. Le causó un poco de gracia ver como se sobresalto de manera abrupta ante la sola mención de su nombre salida de sus labios.

La observó voltear su rostro a él con algo parecido al miedo y nerviosismo y sonrió, ella era completamente transparente en sus expresiones, no se suponía que un Uchiha fuera así, los Uchiha no demuestran sentimientos.

—I-I-Itachi-san.—susurro ella haciendo una reverencia totalmente pálida.

Él se acercó y la observó encogerse de miedo cuando se posó a su lado.

—¿Jugaba?.—pregunto, intentando hacer conversación.

Ella lo observó con sus claros ojos temerosa pero aún así asintió tímidamente. Él solo le sonrió, había planeado mantenerse alejado de ella, no involucrarse en su entorno, pero simplemente no podía al igual que su hermano y muchos otros ella solo era una víctima en esa situación, otro más arrastrado por la avaricia y sed de venganza de adultos ignorantes.

La había visto más de una vez deambular por los pasillos de su hogar, había visto su intento de escape el primer día y la había escuchado sollozar en la habitación que compartía con Sasuke. También la había escuchado murmurar incontables veces el nombre de su pequeña hermana con infinita tristeza, y supo sin lugar a dudas que realmente la estaba pasando mal.

Quería aligerar un poco su tristeza, más no involucrarse mucho con ella. Ese era el trabajo de Sasuke no el de él.

—¿Le gustan mucho las flores?.—le pregunto acariciando un pétalo de las rosas ahí sembradas por su madre.

Ella lo observó unos segundos antes de nuevamente asentir.—S-Solía h-hacerle coronas a H-Hanabi-chan.—murmuró casi inaudiblemente, y el asintió.

—Hanabi…—susurro, y entonces sonrió cuando una idea cruzó su mente.—¿Le gustaría ir a verla?.—pregunto y él ahogó una pequeña risita cuando aquellos claros ojos lo miraron con sorpresa e ilusión.

—¿P-p-p-puedo?.—pregunto con genuina ilusión y felicidad.

—Llame a Sasuke, iremos juntos.—le ordenó con una suave y amable sonrisa ella lo observó con gratitud antes de salir corriendo con torpeza en busca de su hermano.


End file.
